Final Goodbyes
by MajesticFluff
Summary: When things take a sudden turn for the worst, everyone is forced to let go long before they're ready.


**So I don't know what inspired me to do this, but I felt the need to write this depressing little fic (I think it's more like a drabble. It's short.) **

**Warning: Character death and dark themes. **

* * *

_I can't breathe. I know my eyes are open but everything is black. Am I dying; is this death? I remember being impaled; but this was different than some of the other times. I think his weapon completely obliterated my heart. Whose weapon did this though? I—_

A white light appeared around Naruto in replacement of the black; he felt as though he were getting lifted, though he felt as light as a feather. His memories come flooding back;

_Madara was defeated or so we thought. I turned my back and before I could even blink a large black rod was through my chest and my heart was being torn apart as he forced the weapon the rest of the way through me. Even Sasuke looked horrified; was he in shock? Did he care? I heard Sakura scream and the last face I saw was Kakashi-sensei's; he looked utterly terrified, if he were to open his eyes any wider I'm sure they would pop out of his head. That's the last thing he needs, more eyes to replace. The sick joke runs through my mind before I can even stop it, I would have laughed at myself if not for the large amount of blood pouring out of my mouth. _

"_If I'm going to die, I won't leave this world without knowing I've taken down the one who killed me. Just another dent in the large impact I have made here. Truly what kind of hero would you be if you were to live?" Madara says, his voice weak and broken as he lay taking his final breaths as well. _

_I drop to my knees; my vision is gone and everything is getting fuzzy. I don't really understand what is going on anymore due to the deprivation of oxygen to my brain._

The world starts to come back into sight as Naruto is let down onto his feet. The scene he is met with makes him sick. The kind of sick where you see something horrible happening and all you can do is sit and watch. In front of him is his dead back, a large hole in his chest and a pool of blood surrounding him. His chin and chest are completely soaked with the blood that came pouring out of his mouth. Kakashi is sitting on the ground holding his left arm and staring at the ground in disbelief. Sasuke is about a foot away with his back turned to all of them as he simply stares into the sky, his face blank as ever. The worst part is Sakura attempting to heal him with broken sobs escaping her dry and cracked lips. He knew it was feeble, obviously he was dead. He could hear her begging him to stay; to please not leave her.

Naruto jumps at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He turns his head to see his red haired mother smiling at him sadly.

"You did good son, I'm proud of you."

"M-Mom…"

"We can talk later, I think you should say goodbye."

"But, they can't hear me."

"That's true, but it'll help _you_ move on. Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't."

Naruto only nods before making his way to his teammates. He stands next to Sasuke first;

"_Sasuke, I'm—I really suck at these things, and I feel kind of weird talking to you when you can't even hear me but I want to thank you. Though I wish you never left in the first place, you made me stronger Sasuke. You drove me to really grow and work hard in order to save you. I still don't know exactly why you came back in the end but I am glad you did, I'm glad you're starting to come out of the darkness Sasuke. Thank you for being my friend, goodbye." _

Next he moves to sit next to Kakashi. To his surprise Kakashi is crying silently. Naruto looks away in fear that if he were to look at him the entire time he may not be able to really say what he needed to;

"_Kakashi-Sensei, you may not have taught me as much as pervy sage but you still taught me so much and I am really thankful for all you have done for me. You really helped me mature in ways I desperately needed. You taught me about team work and how my friends are what make me strong. I really don't know where I'd have ended up if not for you all. I'm sorry to add onto the list of comrades you've lost in battle, but please sensei, don't blame yourself; there was nothing you could have done to save me. Please take care of Sakura-Chan and Sasuke. Goodbye sensei." _

Naruto stands and starts to make his way to Sakura. He stands in front of her, watching as she screams in frustration through her sobs. The glowing green around her hands disappears finally but her sobbing does not stop.

"_Sakura…" I start to talk but before I can continue she starts brokenly begging through her cries once more. _

"_Please, oh god please Naruto please don't leave me." _

_I touch her face, though she cannot feel me and really I can't feel her either, it's all I can think to do. _

"_Please don't leave me alone; I need you." _

_I go to speak but again am cut off by her soft weak voice. _

"_You can't do this to me, you can't leave me. You… you didn't even give me a chance to prove it to you. How am I supposed to live knowing you'll never know I love you?" Now she's screaming and hitting my dead body with weak fists as her entire body shakes. I can feel my gut twist at her words. _

"_I know Sakura, I know. I love you too. You'll move on, I promise. You'll be okay; you'll be okay because you are __**strong**__. I promise I'll always watch over you Sakura-Chan. I know you can't hear me, but I please don't live the rest of your life alone; I want to see you happy, I want to see you marry and have a family like I know you want. I don't care who it is you start a new life with, as long as they treat you like you deserve and as long as you truly love them. Don't let this cripple you Sakura; you'll see me again someday. For now this is goodbye, but it's not forever. I'm here waiting for you. I never got the chance to be your lover, but I don't regret even a second I spent loving you. You were a great friend to me and I adored every moment I spent with you. I'm so happy you finally return my feelings Sakura-Chan, I really am. The timing sucks, but just the knowledge that you do will allow me to spend the rest of my eternity in sheer bliss. I've got my mom and dad over here and I'm sure I'll get to see pervy sage, so don't worry because I'm not alone. I love you Sakura, thank you for everything." _

_She's still crying, and I know she has no idea I'm here telling her any of this, but mom was right and I feel so much more ready to leave. I get up and leave before I end up not being able walk away from her. _

When Naruto turns back towards his mother; a beautiful tunnel appears behind her. It's covered in bright green leafs and freshly bloomed sakura blossoms, the ground is made of grass and at the end is a bright light; not a white light but more like when the sun shines brightly onto the earth on a cloudless day.

As the two walk through the tunnel, Naruto starts to feel warmer with each step. More calm and prepared, all fear slowly draining from his mind. He looks back for a second for a final look at his still living friends but finds that all he can see is a lushes green forest. Once his gaze fixes back in front of him he is greeted with a smiling Jiraya.

"Have to say Naruto; I'm really disappointed to see you here so soon." Jiraya says softly, though his tone has a hint of pride behind it.

Naruto ignores his remark and jumps towards him. Jiraya catches him in his arms and quietly chuckles.

"I missed you so much pervy sage." Tears start to spill from Naruto's eyes as he wraps his arms around him tightly.

"Missed you too kid."

* * *

**So I really don't know what made me write this, but I'm pretty proud of it. **

**Next NaruSaku will be a happy one, promise! **

**Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
